


Go to Sleep, Audrey

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, Help, Humor, Insomnia, Lullabies, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Audrey can't fall asleep, so she asks Lotta to help her.
Kudos: 1





	Go to Sleep, Audrey

(It is the middle of the night. Audrey is laying in her bed, but her eyes are wide open. She turns on her side, then the other side.)

Audrey: Ugh, I can't sleep. But if I don't get any sleep, I'll be too tired to play in the morning!

(She closes her eyes, but then they snap open. She steps out of her bed.)

Audrey: I need some help.

(She quietly puts on her shoes and sneaks out of her house. She goes to Lotta's house and knocks on the window.)

(Lotta is sleeping when she hears the knocking on the window. She wakes up and yawns into her hand, then walks over to the window and opens it.)

Lotta: Oh, hey, Audrey. What are you doing up this late?

Audrey: I can't get to sleep. Can you help me go to sleep?

Lotta: Oh, sure. Come on in.

(Audrey comes into Lotta's house through the front door.)

Lotta: How would you like me to read you a bedtime story?

Audrey: I guess that would help.

(Lotta pulls out a storybook, which has a bear sleeping on the moon on it. Audrey smiles and lays down on Lotta's bed, and then Lotta begins to read.)

Lotta: Once upon a time, there was a little bear. One night, the little bear couldn't go to sleep. He went over to the window, looked up at the stars and moon, and made a wish upon a star. "I wish I could go to sleep," he wished. And the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the moon. He didn't know how that happened, but then his eyes felt heavy. With a big yawn, he snuggled up against the glowing moon behind him and went fast to sleep. And the next morning, when he woke up, he was back in his bed. He didn't know if it was a dream or if it really happened, but what mattered was that he was glad he finally got to sleep. (closes the book) The end.

(When Lotta looks back over at Audrey, she is still awake.)

Audrey: Well, I didn't fall asleep, but at least that was a good story.

Lotta: (puts her book aside) Don't worry, I know what'll help you go to sleep. How about some warm milk?

Audrey: Sounds good.

(Lotta nods, then sneaks into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of milk. She then puts it in the microwave for a minute and starts it, only stopping it right before it reaches zero. She takes out the milk and hands it to Audrey.)

Lotta: Here you go, Audrey.

(Audrey takes the milk and drinks some of it, only for her eyes to widen as she begins to sweat. She then swallows and fans her tongue, panting quietly.)

Audrey: Ugh, it's too warm...

(Lotta takes the milk back and blows on it a few times to cool it down. She then gives it back to Audrey, who continues drinking it until the glass is empty.)

Audrey: Thanks, Lotta. (yawns a bit into her hand) I think it's working, a little...

Lotta: Oh, good. (gets another idea) And I think I know what'll make it work even more.

Audrey: You mean...?

Lotta: Yes.

(Lotta picks up Audrey in her arms, and then begins to rock her back and forth softly as she sings.)

Lotta: Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock...

(Audrey's eyelids start to fall, but before Lotta can finish her song, she suddenly begins to snore. Audrey looks up at her to see that Lotta is falling asleep from hearing her own lullaby. That being said, Lotta still manages to put Audrey in her bed and tuck her in before lying down next to her.)

Audrey: (quietly) Could you start that again?

Lotta: (snores, then starts her lullaby over in her sleep) Rock-a-bye baby... (snores) ...on the tree top... (snores) When the wind blows... (snores) ...the cradle will rock...

(As Lotta sleep-sings, Audrey's eyelids fall heavier and heavier. She smiles, knowing that this is working.)

Lotta: (snores) When the bough breaks... (snores) ...the cradle will fall... (snores) ...and down will come baby... (snores) ...cradle and all.

(By the time she has gotten to the end of the song, Audrey has fallen asleep. Lotta is unaware, however, and continues to snore.)

(The next morning, Audrey meets up with Dot and Lotta at the trailer. Audrey stretches her arms up over her head as she sighs, and Dot smiles as she sees her do this.)

Dot: Someone must have had a good sleep.

Audrey: Oh, you bet I did. (to Lotta) Thanks for helping me last night, Lotta.

Lotta: You're welcome. ...Wait, how did I make you fall asleep?

Audrey: You sang yourself to sleep, and then you sang me to sleep. In your sleep. Remember?

Lotta: Um, no. (She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. Audrey and Dot chuckle in amusement.)

Dot: As silly as it sounds, I'm glad that worked. Not to mention, that's something I wish I could have been there to witness.

Audrey: Maybe you will, if you can't sleep and you want to ask Lotta to help you.

Dot: (looks at her for a moment, then smiles a bit) You know, perhaps I will.


End file.
